


【黑客军团/Mr.Robot】[Tyrelliot]You don't know the real me.

by RayyyyShaw



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: 第二季时写的。时间线乱，结尾和第三季剧情有点矛盾。





	【黑客军团/Mr.Robot】[Tyrelliot]You don't know the real me.

“告诉我Tyrell在哪。”  
“你知道的。你就是我。”

*  
  
挖掘。没错，我能掌控一切，那是我的记忆。控制权在我。那些碎片，我能找到。  
  
肌肤上鲜明地感受到橡胶手套无情、紧绷、慢条斯理的威压。他的颈动脉从未如此尖叫着以彰显其存在。他几乎能确定那一刻时间是静止了的，他无法动弹，胸腔中的氧气正在一点点耗尽。Tyrell审视的目光如同不时舔过耳后的蛇口中冰冷的信子，加深了那战栗的绝望感。  
  
他很可能会就这么杀了我，非常可能。Elliot这样想。视线被迫与Tyrell交错，几乎失焦地凝视着他那由于狂热波动而扩大的瞳孔与冷色虹膜。这是我惟一能接入的端口，我得找到漏洞，然后，骇入。  
  
濒死前的最后记忆。Tyrell的嘴唇慢慢覆盖上来，同时，他松开了手。  
  
氧气。对氧气的渴求使他被迫将Tyrell吞入得更深，几乎是在迎合那在他口腔中的肆意侵犯。对上颚黏膜的轻轻舔弄，带来挑逗性的搔痒。我的大脑又在痒了。  
  
舌头被交缠得更紧，Elliot又一次接近窒息。无法吞咽的津液从嘴角滑落。他下意识地后退，却被Tyrell抓得更紧。与此同时他发现自己硬了，硬得可怕。

*  
  
我把计划告诉了Wellick。Elliot拼起了一块碎片。  
然后我带他去了游戏厅。  
黑色的凯迪拉克Escalade。  
他想起了那块被他加密隐藏的碎片。我和Tyrell在车上做了。

*  
  
汗水。车内饰的皮革味。  
Tyrell是不是喜欢性虐？他回忆着以前调查的信息。  
不管结论如何，Elliot已经被手铐缚住了双手。有内衬保护，情趣玩具而已，想撬开这个锁不会太难。  
  
“专心，Elliot。”Tyrell的手指抚上他的脸颊，然后用力，强迫他与自己对视。“你将成为新的上帝。我在这里，和你一起。”又一个令人呼吸困难的深吻后，“我爱你。”  
  
Ellio他在颤抖。他既忍受着生理上厌恶触碰的痛苦，内心却又有着隐秘的期待与热切。他热爱完全掌控一个体系的快感。这个男人，Tyrell Willick，妄自尊大，以为自己才是掌控者。控制只是幻觉。截然不同的两人却能因此而互相吸引、交融。  
  
连帽衫下的过分瘦弱的躯体被座椅的黑色皮革衬得更加苍白。之前强烈的戒断反应耗干了Elliot的精力，他自虐般的挣扎也留下了许多伤痕。而现在Tyrell舔吻着这些伤痕。  
  
急促地喘息。Tyrell Wllick在给我口交。这个认知荒诞得几乎令人想笑，但那是真的。在这个密闭的车厢里，他半跪在座位间，低着头用力地吞吐着Elliot硬得发疼的老二，Tyrell口腔的热度令他勃动得更加厉害。Elliot失神地盯着Tyrell额前滑落的一绺碎发。这太疯狂了。  
  
冰凉的润滑剂被仔细地涂抹在他的穴口，深入，激得Elliot下意识地想躲开。无处可藏。皮质座椅已被他升高的体温和渗出的汗水，滴下的体液搞得一塌糊涂。被铐住的手臂使他失去平衡，险些撞上坚硬的车窗玻璃。Tyrell抓住了他。  
  
被手指扩张的感觉太古怪了，那种来自外部的探索般的触摸，简直令人头皮发麻。日程表上显示Tyrell每周都会去做手部护理。一条信息忽然闪现在Elliot脑海，随后就被脑内肆虐的快感的电流击碎。  
  
Tyrell在他里面，或者说，Tyrell狠狠操了他，用他蛮横的，狰狞的阴茎贯穿了他。内壁被他撞得酸痛，激烈的近乎令他麻痹。Elliot只能被动地接受着这一切，布满汗水的身躯摩擦着产生高热。过于单薄的腰肢被握得发痛，泪水与口涎不受控制地滑落。温顺的小穴不断吞咽又被用力干开，近乎痉挛。一丝甘美隐约升起。他渴望更多。  
  
他从不知道原来人类能承受如此剧烈的快感而不会崩溃发狂。或者他已经疯了，Tyrell也是。他的脸上只剩下狂乱，那些冷静自持不知所踪。Elliot一直是冰冷的，拒人于千里之外。而他的穴内却是这样火热紧致，仿若天堂。对于这个人，这具身体，他还想探索更多。以后，还可以有更多玩法。  
  
他知道Elliot快射了，他被紧紧包裹着。Tyrell深吸一口气，狠狠顶弄，碾磨着Elliot的敏感处，同时封住了他不断泄露出呻吟的双唇。他尝到了血腥味，但他没有放开，反而加深了这个吻。直到顶峰。  


  
“你是我的神，我的上帝。”Tyrell虔诚地亲吻他的胸膛。  
我是一个苦闷的个体。只有你能让我们融合成一个更伟大的存在。  
  
我找到Tyrell了吗？  
  
*  
Elliot唯一遗漏的是。  
他没发现自己脸上带着微笑，“来点爆米花吗。”然后他掏出了枪。

END.


End file.
